Nozonde Menos
Nozonde Menos (野副 以下, Nozonde Menosu) is a Revolutionary Army Officer and the partner of Levasseur D. Giotto. He is known worldwide for his reputation of causing trouble among the World Government as The ''Eraser,'' a cold blooded Assassin who is responsible for the "Disappearance" of two of the World Noble. He has eaten the Shokyo Shokyo no Mi Appearance Menos has black hair and golden eyes. Ten years earlier, when he was a child, he wore a blue outfit resembling sailor boy clothes as well as black boots. Currently, he wears a collared shirt which has some buckles on it,over that is a cravat, a pair of white gloves that help him control hes devil fruit ability, black pants with a strap around the left leg - closest to his hip that holds his guns, and a black coat. Also, a gold necklace, which is what used to keep up their Mission reports - because Giotto will destroy it, and he would be in a hell of trouble. On that same chain necklace is the Revolutionary symbol to show he works for them. He also wears black boots that some what have a heel to them and are pointed at the tips, and a black hat, which he treasures since it was given to him by his Mom and has a card on it that has "Erased" written on it, He is 193.04 Cm tall. Menos also has a curved gold ear piercing on his left ear. Personality Menos has an insane personality sometimes he is merciless and has no care for any marine or world noble yet he has a normal and carefree personality that in it he doesnt do anything but relax and do nothing being lazy Menos also has a weird personality he always forgets he has soda in hes fridge for soda being hes favorite drink he always chases a 15 year old boy calleb tobayo and catches him making him go to buy soda for him but is always explained that he has soda in hes fridge and Menos's reaction to it is anger or sadness Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Menos has hes own free style Physical Strength Menos has superhuman strength Agility Menos erases every weapon that is used at him with hes devil fruit ability and i very fast in combat that it apears as if he disapears Endurance Menos can endure pain more than what an ordinary human can Weapons Menos has a gun that he rarely uses on missions Devil Fruit For further information: ''Shokyo Shokyo no Mi Haki ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Menos's relationships are unknown History Not much is known of Menos's past the only thing that is known about him is the death of hes mother by a disease that she had for a long time he had since then been alone until he was taken into the revolutionary army and raised there Major Battles Menos vs Marines (Won) Quotes "I will erase all who tries to stop me i only erase it is what i do the best" "I have no mercy for no one a marine a vice admiral an admiral even a world noble i will kill" "I will erase i will erase you all" "If anyone ever gives me the chance i will make him disapear from this world and never return thus he shall not exist anymore" "I have nothing to deliver to you i only have to erase" Trivia Menos's theme song is erased by dead by april Menos's family name Nozonde means "Hope" in japanese that whoever doesnt refer to anything about Menos at all Category:Revolutionary Category:Assassin Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User